primacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Control
Elemental Control is an ability of the fairies to change, control or manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire or water. Fairies commonly invoke these elements to harness their specific properties and can have devastating effects when combined together. This power can also be activated through various spells though commonly performed non-verbally. Basic Elements Control over the following four elements is an ability possessed by all fairies, regardless of skill level, though practice is needed in order to use them in a precise manner. Fire * Pyrokinesis: This is the ability to control and manipulate flames, embers, or any object with an extremely high temperature. The manipulation of fire is one of the most basic and commonly used facets of elemental control in magic. However, it requires concentration; those who lose their focus on the fire-related task can cause the flames to die, and loss of control over ones emotions while using pyrokinesis can lead to destruction and death. Fire is associated with strong emotions such as passion, anger, and rage. Water * Hydrokinesis: This is the ability to control and manipulate bodies of water or any other types of liquids. The manipulation of water is commonly used for divination, healing and restoration of nature. Despite hydrokinesis not being widely used as a form of defensive or offensive magic, it still requires significant concentration in order to successfully complete their tasks. Water is associated with passive emotions such as serenity and tranquility. Air * Aerokinesis: This is the ability to control and manipulate gusts of wind, such as creating windstorms and tornadoes. The manipulation of air is the second most basic and commonly used facet of elemental control with regards to magic. Despite not being widely used as defensive or offensive magic, air differs from the other elements because it is both the weakest and the most powerful form of elemental magic. It requires concentration to successfully attain the desired result, and those fairies who are especially experienced and powerful can even use aerokinesis to control the weather. Air is associated with emotions such as freedom, harmony, and boldness. Earth * Geokinesis: This is the power to control and manipulate the earth, including minerals, rocks, soil, and the movements of tectonic plates. The manipulation of earth is used to create earthquakes, tremors, and to influence agriculture. This element is considered to be the most difficult to handle, since its shape is solid, which makes it less flexible in comparison to the other elements. However, unlike aerokinesis and hydrokinesis, geokinesis can be used as a powerful defensive or offensive attack against an enemy due to the potentially devastating effects it can create. Earth is associated with patience, strength, stability, and goodness. Advanced Forms of Elemental Control There are several aspects of elemental control that can be accessed by especially powerful and well-trained fairies. However, diligent practice and a significant amount of magical power are required in order to use these abilities with precision. Plants *'Chlorokinesis:' This is the ability to control vegetation and the life within it, such as by accelerating, reviving, or withering plant growth and creating various organic flora at will. The manipulation of plant life is an advanced form of elemental control that comes closest to Nature itself. Chlorokinesis is an extremely gentle form of elemental control in comparison with the other four elements, as it nurtures that of another life. For this reason, it is rarely used as defensive or offensive magic. Lightning * Electrokinesis: This is the ability to control energy within the environment. Due to the complexity and difficulty in controlling this element, it has the potential to cause severe destruction, much more so than other facets of elemental control due to the fact that lightning is pure energy that is capable of destroying a physical body and reducing it to ashes within seconds. Weather *'Atmokinesis:' This is the power to control and manipulate meteorological phenomenon through precise manipulation of humidity, precipitation, temperature, and barometric pressure. Atmokinesis is the most advanced form of elemental control, as it involves the combination of various elements to achieve the desired effect, such as causing powerful thunderstorms, hurricanes, and tornadoes. Because of the complexity involved in atmokinesis, it requires massive amounts of magical power and concentration to use. Category:Powers Category:Downworld